


Mirage

by havocthecat



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Het, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-18
Updated: 2008-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-02 12:17:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havocthecat/pseuds/havocthecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has an overactive imagination.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirage

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](http://community.livejournal.com/havocs_cry/29534.html) on LJ.

John hopes whoever ordered the furniture got a refund. The ropes are digging into his wrists, and he _hates_ rope burn. There's something about having all the skin abraded off his wrists that just doesn't work for him. Ronon's bitching up a storm, it's humid, his shirt's sticking to him, and to top it all off, the floor is ugly.

"But if you need it to be," says John. He looks sourly at his team. Ronon's on another kick. "Yeah. It's an order." They'll get out of this; he knows that. He's more worried about making it out of the infirmary in time to make his date with Elizabeth tonight.

"Okay," says Ronon.

John closes his eyes instead of rolling them. It's just not worth it. Not when he's got Elizabeth to think about instead.

She's got a box from Earth sitting in her quarters. He has no idea who ships her this stuff, or how she gets her order forms without the IOA pitching all kinds of hissyfits. He can't imagine what would happen if someone found out the head of the Atlantis expedition likes to order leather restraints to tie up her military commander. Doesn't matter. There's a set of brand new restraints sitting in that box in her quarters _right now_.

He really wishes Elizabeth had been the one to do the tying up this time. John shifts forward, but it doesn't ease up on the pressure from the ropes.

John groans and lets his head fall back. Struggling against the bonds isn't working, and he's got some time to kill before either McKay or Elizabeth find a way to get them out of this.

What the hell? May as well have fun. He closes his eyes and pretends to cat nap. Maybe his team is fooled, maybe they're not. He's picturing Elizabeth naked, so he doesn't give a damn.

He's tied up, the leather tight around his wrists. She's got him spread-eagled on the bed, and she's just finished stripping. The details of what she has on are hazy. They don't matter as much as the curve of her breasts, and the way she leans over him. He opens his mouth to inhale her scent.

Elizabeth's chuckle in his ear is deep and throaty. She nips at the curve of his ear, and John growls her name. He opens one eye to check and make sure that he didn't _really_ growl out Elizabeth's name. He'd never hear the end of that.

Teyla looks frustrated, but like she's trying to meditate. Ronon still looks ready to kill. So, about normal, then.

He closes his eyes and settles back into his comfortable fantasy. He's naked, Elizabeth's naked. Where were they? Oh, yeah, she's on top of him, and her nails are raking down his chest. She's moving back with a chiding look on her face as he tries to slide his cock against her.

There's a tumbler of ice cubes on the table next to them. Water is condensed on the outside of the metal cup and slides down to pool on the table. Elizabeth pulls one of the cubes out and slides it down the side of his face. She smiles, and he knows it's more of a smirk.

That's okay, though. She's fucking _hot_ when she's being a know-it-all.

The ice cube circles his nipple just before Elizabeth bites down. Before he can register more than the start of the sensation, she's sliding onto his cock. She's leaning back, with one hand braced on his thighs. She's rolling her hips against him as he thrusts up. He can't touch her the way he wants to, and when Elizabeth's hand slips down to circle her clit, he groans. He loves watching her do that while she's fucking him. It drives him crazy, and she knows it. John is desperate to make her come. He wants to hear her moaning out his name. He loves the way she bends over him, desperate to kiss him as she's coming, so he thrusts harder, pulling against the restraints for leverage--

The sound of a door opening knocks him back into reality, and John glares. "Do you mind leaving us alone for a while?" he asks the poor slob who got sent in to check on them. "My brain and I were on a date."

\--end--


End file.
